


Drunk Joel

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bars, Friends to Lovers, M/M, drunk!joel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to get drunk tonight but when his friend and crush Joel Heyman tries to sit on his lap he realises he has to be the responsible one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Joel

"The bible said Adam and Joel not Adam and Eve" said Joel with a grin,

"Wow" replied Adam,

"Did I say us first or the lame hetero couple" asked Joel squinting his eyes.

"Us" responded Adam,

"Good" exclaimed Joel,

"You are really fucking drunk dude" replied Adam shaking his head.

"Does that mean we can drunkenly make out?" asked Joel with a grin;

"No because that would be wrong" said Adam,

"But I wanna" complained Joel,

"Okay then set yourself a reminder for tomorrow and if you have the courage to ask me out on a proper date then maybe we can" replied Adam.

"Adam can we go out on a proper date?" asked Joel,

"I mean when your sober" laughed Adam,

"I'm sober!" Joel shouted taking a sip of his beer;

"Sure and I'm god" replied Adam sarcastically.

"I've always wanted to make out with a god, more reasons to do this" said Joel leaning in, Adam gently pushed him back.

"How did you get here?" asked Adam;

"How did you get here?" questioned Joel,

"I took a cab because I was supposed to get drunk tonight but then I saw you" said Adam,

"From across the room and you fell in love?" asked Joel in a girly voice.

"No, you tried to sit on my lap" said the bearded man with a sigh,

"And you fell in love?" asked Joel,

"A little bit" confessed Adam.

"Can we go home together now?" asked Joel;

"Once you tell me how you got here" replied Adam,

"I drove" said Joel with a shrug,

"Are you fucking stupid?" said Adam standing up,

"I have never fucked a man called stupid" replied Joel thoughtfully.

"I'm taking you home" said Adam,

"No wait let me finish this" replied Joel standing up with his beer.

"No Joel, Joel, come back here" responded Adam trying to grab the beer, he sighed when Joel began move away from him.

"I just wanna finish it!" said Joel walking away quickly,

"Joel I swear to god" said Adam.

"Okay all good" said Joel with a small burp, the bearded man grabbed his drunk friend and dragged him out of the bar and into the streets.

"Keys now" said Adam, he was thankful when Joel handed them over with no complaints, it took some time but they figured out where the older mans car was. It took awhile because one Joel was drunk, and two he never had any sense of direction even when sober. Thankfully Adam had been to Joel house before; they had started out and ended up at his place for Jacks bachelor party, but having to practically hold up a drunk Joel and carry him to his bed is not the way he thought his night was gunna go. It was supposed to be him passed out drunk, not Adam looking after the cutest guy ever. Adam gently places Joel onto the bed; the drunk man realises where he is and attempts to take his shirt off,

 

 

"Adam, can you help me with my shoes?" slurs Joel wiggling his feet,

"Sure" replies Adam.

"I'm sorry tonight sucked for you" said Joel;

"Sure, get some sleep now okay? I'll be on your couch if you need me" Adam mentions heading for the door,

"Wait Adam, come here" says Joel.

"Why?” asked Adam,

“C’mere” responded Joel waving his arms about, he cautiously made his way over and made a small squeak when he was pulled onto the bed,

“Joel, let me go” said Adam, Joel arms wrapped around him tighter.

“Just sleep, I won’t do anything, the couch is awful” replied Joel drifting off;

“Fine” replied Adam snuggling into the bed, Joel was already snoring next to him with his arms around him, he could of taken them off. It just felt too nice.


End file.
